Power supplies may have two or more voltage attenuators that are typically used to attenuate (i.e., reduce) input and output voltages of the power supply. The input and output voltages may be attenuated to, e.g., a same lower voltage. The attenuated input and output voltages may be fed to a controller in the power supply to monitor and adjust, when necessary, one or more parameters related to the output voltage of the power supply. For example, if an attenuated output voltage does not correspond as expected to an attenuated input voltage, the controller may cause a power circuit of the power supply to adjust, e.g., a voltage, a current, a waveform, or a phase angle related to the power supply's output voltage. Each voltage attenuator may be designed to attenuate an input and/or output voltage of the power supply to a specified lower voltage. Because the input and output voltages of a power supply may be different, each voltage attenuator used in the power supply may also be different. Further, other power supplies having other input and/or output voltages may require still other voltage attenuators designed to accommodate those other input and/or output voltages. That is, a voltage attenuator designed for a particular input or output voltage may not be suitable for a different input and/or output voltage. Thus, a large number of voltage attenuators may need to be designed and stocked when assembling power supplies having different input and output voltages. Accordingly, more adaptable voltage attenuators are desired.